Impardonnable
by Zephineange
Summary: Ron aurait pu pardonner presque tout à son frère Percy. Presque. En Avent toutes ! (partie XV)


**Impardonnable  
**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Bon, c'est la fin du week-end, je rentre en semaine de concours blanc et je suis dans une légère phase de déprime. Je vous fait partager. ^^ (je sais je suis mauvaise XD)

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling (qui aurait dû brûler Percy à la fin, il le méritait).

**Remerciements :** Merci à Aelis et fidjet pour la relecture, et à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux hélas pas répondre... (en particulier Poucelina et gentiane94, qui semblent revenir ^^).

**Personnages :** Ron, Percy

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ron aurait pu tout pardonner à son frère Percy.

Il lui avait pardonné toutes les fois où il les avait dénoncés, lui et les autres membres de sa fratrie, auprès de leurs parents parce qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise quelconque. Comme la fois où Ginny et lui avaient caché les aiguilles à tricoter préférées de leur mère quelques semaines avant Noël, alors qu'elle paniquait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir finir leurs pulls. Ou quand les jumeaux avaient transformé une des salles de bain en piscine parce qu'ils voulaient y élever des strangulots. Percy ne s'était jamais joint à leurs jeux, par contre, il avait toujours été le premier à en parler aux adultes, semblant se réjouir à l'idée que les coupables soient finalement punis.

Il lui avait pardonné le fait que la quasi-totalité de ce qu'il avait fait à l'école s'était retrouvé dans les lettres qu'il envoyait trois fois par semaine à leur mère et à leur père. Tout y était passé : les points perdus, la plupart des escapades nocturnes avec Harry et Hermione, et même parfois l'avancée de ses devoirs.

Il lui avait pardonné d'avoir choisi la sécurité du Ministère au danger que représentait l'appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix. D'être resté fidèle à Fudge, qui lui offrait un travail et une forme de reconnaissance sociale qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eue même en étant préfet-en-chef, plutôt qu'à Dumbledore, vilipendé de toutes parts et constamment critiqué par le gouvernement.

Il lui avait pardonné le silence qu'il avait fini par opposer aux lettres de ses parents lui disant qu'ils auraient bien aimé qu'il quitte le Ministère mais que ça ne faisait rien s'il y restait parce qu'ils l'aimaient quand même. Après tout, ce silence n'avait jamais occasionné que quelques toasts brûlés par leur mère et une nouvelle expression, ''faire son Percy'', qui signifiait ignorer superbement quelqu'un.

Il lui avait pardonné d'avoir tenté de le séparer de Harry en lui envoyant des lettres complètement idiotes qui lui expliquaient que son meilleur ami était fou et narcissique. Parce qu'il savait que Percy n'était pas méchant, et qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Qu'il était juste incroyablement naïf et, il fallait l'avouer, un peu bête.

Il lui avait pardonné de n'avoir pas réussi à protéger Fred, mort dans une explosion alors qu'ils se battaient côte à côte. Personne ne lui en voulait vraiment. Sauf peut-être George, qui n'avait plus jamais été capable de lui parler de la même manière après cela. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire adieu à son jumeau, et cela le rongeait.

Il lui avait pardonné d'être arrivé en retard à son mariage avec Hermione parce qu'il avait du travail à faire. Est-ce que ça avait vraiment de l'importance au fond ?

Mais il y avait une chose que Ron ne pardonnerait jamais à son frère Percy. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais le matin où il était descendu dans la cuisine et où il avait vu sa mère regarder presque sans le voir le pull qu'elle lui avait envoyé pour Noël et qui venait de lui être retourné dans son paquet, encore fermé. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais les sanglots qui avaient alors secoué cette femme merveilleuse, parfois trop étouffante, mais toujours pleine d'amour pour eux. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, jamais, les larmes qui avaient roulé, toujours plus nombreuses, sur les joues de leur mère.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop plombé le moral, mais à la moitié de ce calendrier, il fallait bien que je case les OS qui n'étaient pas très joyeux, histoire de ne pas vous désespérer au moment des fêtes. XD

À demain ! (si je survis à ma première épreuve de concours blanc, ce qui n'est pas gagné)


End file.
